


intertwined

by CHAOSMAXINE



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, Sex in a Car, Smut, i have never written smut before oh my god, it was supposed to be a PWP, max is a big bottom, oh well, vampire!chloe price
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOSMAXINE/pseuds/CHAOSMAXINE
Summary: you've had nosebleeds for as long as you remember. fortunately though, your girlfriend is a vampire.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolutely a self-indulgent one shot. if you are uncomfortable with *slight* blood kink, find something else to read. kisses!
> 
> (p.s.: i'm months late, but you're welcome gabe!)

this was one thing going back to your hometown and seeing your childhood best friend that you lost touch with five years ago, it was another to learn that she was a vampire.

when you discovered the truth, it’s not like you really believed it at first. you mean, come on, you didn’t find yourself in one of those obscure, fantasy RPGs you were playing on your old computer, it was real. she was tangible, in front of you. and oh, those fangs…

arcadia bay has always had these strange, mystic vibes. between the weird disappearances of many young girls or mother nature threatening to wipe out the entire town whenever she wanted to, the small oregon town felt like it hid a lot of secrets; a portion of land you once wanted to claim with the — now blue haired — girl in front of you, like good pirates you both were.

but you two were 18 and 19 now, and it wasn’t a game. the person you grew up with truly _was_ a vampire. “it’s just beet juice, max”, she once said, casually drinking blood in a bag like it was a _fucking_ caprisun.

she didn’t drink people’s blood, though. everyone knew everyone around here, and if she didn’t want to get caught, then she had to stick with pig blood. “doesn’t hit the same, but i’ll take it, i guess”, she shrugged.

it was your secret, only the two of you, against the world, like it always has been. between your classes at blackwell and dealing with chloe’s new… _gift,_ you two grew closer. what were once purely platonic activities between two old friends grew into something more and more intimate. she was becoming extremely touchy, which you weren’t used to but didn’t mind; an arm around your shoulders, her cuddling you from behind when you two were sleeping in the same bed, her hand slowly going up your bare legs when your were in your PJs, gently tracing patterns inside your thighs. you could sense a warm feeling building up between your legs which wasn’t foreign — you had needs too — but someone else making your body react like this? it was surely a new sensation, and you were curious about exploring it. you two were watching a movie awfully close, and her hand was still on your thigh as she was concentrated on the movie you two were watching. it was safe to say you didn’t really pay attention to a single second of it.

 _shit, she’s gonna be the death of me,_ you thought to yourself at this very moment.

but you felt safe around her, even after all these years. she pushed you to have new experiences and see the world around you. at some point, you two decided to just leave town for a couple of days and visit the rest of oregon. and it was amazing; you took so many good shots, _it’s for my portfolio_ , you stated, proud of yourself. you couldn’t wait to finally go to university. _maybe chloe could come_ , you thought. you two could get a place. not that she’d let you leave without her, anyway.

when you two were at salem, you stopped close to a lake.

— **ohhh, salem, isn’t that mystic?** she said, winking at you, and you rolled your eyes as she stopped the car. the engine wasn’t running, everything was silent for a moment. it was around 9pm, and you both decided to sleep in the back of her truck.

— **chloe, you’re not a witch. and we’re in oregon, not massachusetts.**

— **i’ll bite you** , she said, playfully.

she was so beautiful that night. her electric blue hair, her cocky smile… she was ethereal.

you moved closer to her on the bench seat and you softly put your head on her shoulder. neither of you said anything. she just wrapped her right arm around you, bringing you closer. you could hear the crickets chirping outside, which was somewhat relaxing. you slowly turned your head towards her neck, smelling her perfume. it was musky, but also pleasant. it was hers. you turned your head upwards, reaching her face. she was looking at you, and you were trying to decrypt her emotion at that very moment. your faces were close, you could even feel her warm breath on your skin. your heart would beat fast — you felt like it would explode — but part of you couldn’t pull away, not at that point.

— **i just… can i kiss you?** you whispered almost inaudibly, your entire body shaking at what was happening.

and she softly connected her lips to yours, not even daring to move. she just stayed there, eyes closed. you felt her hands cupping your face and you decided to move your lips a little rougher. you frowned as she started kissing you back, putting all of your emotions into the kiss, all of the yearning, all of the built up tension between you two for the last months. _she was kissing you back._ the mere realization made you want to faint. you let out a breath between your two mouths. she pulled your face closer, and you felt her hands softly grabbing your short brown hair. she was nibbling your lower lip and you slowly opened your mouth to let her warm tongue explore. you pressed your entire body onto hers, shallow, jerky breathing mixing with one another.

you ended up parting ways, gently, and there was that moment when your faces were close again, but not touching, that both of you were trying to test the waters and see if the other wanted to lock lips again. you decided to smile instead, and then laugh. she followed you, still trying to find her breath again. your cheeks were burning.

— **i wanted this for so fucking long, you have no idea.** she said, out of breath, looking at you with her deep blue eyes.

you stayed on your seat, freezing. _that just happened._ _you just made out with the girl you’ve known since forever._

she was sitting there, next to you but somehow, she felt so far away. she was wearing a slightly buttoned down shirt, which made you believe any kind of crazy scenarios. but you couldn’t bring yourself to actually take charge. you felt so awkward and stupid. you wondered if chloe would get bored of you, you were clearly unexperienced and she clearly seemed to want more. but you stayed still, feeling glued down, arms feeling heavier than a ton of bricks.

you could hear two taps. you looked at chloe’s thighs and she was indicating you to come closer

— **come on, sit.**

you could feel the pressure going in the tip of your ears. you were probably so red that it would glow in the dark at this point. you decided to finally make a move but realized you didn’t unclip the belt so you got pulled back right away.

— **a-ah, shit** , you stuttered, embarrassed, wishing you didn’t speak out loud. chloe didn’t say a word.

you finally managed to free yourself and approached the punk. you put a hand on her soft thigh and passed your leg on the other side of her body, cautiously placing yourself so the steering wheel in your back wouldn’t hurt. you removed your hand right away, not looking up. you were sitting on her thighs. you two have always been close… but this time, it was different. there was lust. you’ve never felt this way about her before but this felt good.

she grabbed your face with both her hands, forcing you to look up to her, and she smiled at you again.

— **relax. we’re fine.**

— **i’m sorry, i just make things weird.**

your eyes looked down to her neck and you noticed two spots. you wondered who turned her. you asked her once about it but she never told you. you passed your hand on the scars and she tilted her head on the side so you could reach it easier.

— **did it hurt?**

— **not really** , she shrugged. **i was drunk when it happened, so i barely remember a thing.** **it did feel quite sore the next morning, though.**

you stayed there for a moment, looking at it. she gently approached her face and decided to kiss your neck. you nervously reacted at the contact, which made her pull away.

— **hey, it’s fine,** she showed you her hands. **if you want to stop, then tell me, okay?** the expression on her face became much softer.

you could feel a shiver going down both your arms. you gently grabbed her hands and put them on both sides of your waist. you wanted her to know that it was okay, _more than okay_. she hesitated at first but went back to kissing your neck, wrapping her hands even tighter around your body. you approached by giving a pelvic thrust, the friction making your limbs weak. this was clearly not intended, but you thought chloe felt it too because her soft kisses became progressively rougher, you could even feel her fangs nibbling sensitive parts of your neck, especially under your jaw. as a very ticklish person, you tried to contain yourself from accidentally breaking the mood.

her hands smoothly creeped up your back, under your shirt. the tip of her fingers felt cold, but you weren’t complaining. she grabbed your jaw once again, this time more aggressively and tilted it on the right so she could have full access to the spots she was kissing. you finally let out a whispered moan you’ve been subconsciously holding. you realized it and quickly felt flustered.

— **you can get touchy, too. i don’t mind.** she said, between kisses.

you didn’t know what to do with your hands. they were awkwardly looking for a place to touch. you finally settled for her shoulders, squeezing them as you felt that hot pressure against your neck once again. your back was slowly arching, responding to her touches. her lips left your — now sensitive — skin and she looked at you. her pupils were dilated.

— **remove that** **_dorky ass_ ** **shirt.** she said, on a playful tone.

your whole face became beet-colored. you tried to stutter something as you moved your hands from her shoulders to the bottom of your shirt, bringing it up. you passed it over your head, lazily throwing it on the seat next to you. she looked up and down, not a single expression on your face.

— **sorry** **…** you tried to hide yourself, clearly embarrassed. **there’s not much to see.**

— **what? no!** she said, a little louder. **it’s not that- you’re perfect.** ** _so perfect_** **.** she put the accent on the world ‘perfect’ which made you feel an odd sensation in your stomach. **i just can’t believe my best friend of forever is sitting on my lap right now, in her cute bra…** she obviously tried to tease you with that last part, because you were wearing this basic pink bra with flowers all over it. not the sexiest underwear you’ve owned — not that you owned any sexy ones, for that matter. _would chloe like this?_ you cringed at the question. **not how we thought we’d spend our last teenage years, huh? indulging in homoerotic intercourse…**

— **chloe, shut up.** you laughed a little too convincingly, probably as a response to being nervous.

you didn’t have the time to say another word that she captured your lips with hers again, in a very gentle kiss, which surprised you, considering chloe has always been the rough type. and yet, she was acting as if she was holding the most fragile thing in the world.

but it felt right. because you knew her, and she knew you. there was nothing to be scared about.

she gently pushed you against the steering wheel, hands roaming up from your waist to your breasts, softly cupping them, then giving them a squeeze. _that odd sensation was back._

— **you have so many freckles. it’s like a galaxy. i wish i could kiss them all individually. always wanted to.**

an imperfection, you used to qualify them as. but chloe was here, right now, in front of you, complimenting them. she left a trail of kisses on the side of your breasts that weren’t covered by the bra.

— **n-no fair,** you tried to say, clearly distracted by the situation. **you should remove your shirt too.**

the blue haired girl stopped kissing you and looked at you again, smirking.

— **if you want to see me naked, just say it, caulfield.**

she didn’t tease you any further and she removed her shirt, wiggling under you to get it off. she was wearing a black bra- _aaaand the bra was gone._

 _holy shit,_ you thought. hers were slightly bigger than yours — not that it was hard to beat, that is — but it didn’t make you insecure. you wanted to feel them. her fingers pushing your bra straps down your shoulders snapped you back to reality.

— **can i?** she asked, her fingers on the front clip of your bra.

you nodded, not being able to form any coherent thought at this point.

with two fingers, she unclipped the last piece of clothing covering your chest. it fell behind you. at that point, you felt extremely vulnerable. no one has even seen you past this point before. you didn’t dare to look up, until she grabbed your face gently and touched your forehead with hers. you felt her warm breath on your face. in an embrace, she let the tip of her fingers tracing patterns in your naked back, before gently scratching it with her nails. your body started to gently grind on hers, making both your pelvis rub against one another. she let out a barely audible moan, but it was so close to your ears that it seemed so loud to you. so loud, and so satisfying. your heartbeat was getting faster as your bodies were dancing together.

you suddenly felt a warm liquid coming out of your nose. you mechanically pointed your chin up. she stopped touching you as you pinched your bridge.

 _shit_ , _and of course i have a nosebleed,_ you thought.

— **it’s… i think it’s because of the humidity. i’m getting them a lot these days. it doesn’t hurt, though.** you tried to reassure chloe, embarrassed once again.

your hand was still on your nose as you looked down.

— **it didn’t leak too much-** you didn’t even have the time to stop your sentence that chloe used her thumb to clean the blood, her other fingers grabbing your left cheek at the same time. she then slowly passed the bloodied thumb on your lips. you could already taste the metallic flavor as you looked at her, not looking at you back. her thumb stayed there as she stared at your mouth.

then she kissed you, quite aggressively. you could hardly follow her pace as first, but you quickly found the same intensity. your _own_ blood was all over her lips too, now. you couldn’t help but escape a high pitched moan as you tugged her short hair. she nibbled on your bottom lip, you could feel her sharp fangs biting down, but it made you feel elated. with her strength, she grabbed you up, which made you gasp in surprise, and decided to lie your body down on the bench seat. you could see her climbing on top of you, trapping your legs in between hers. she approached you and decided to leave a trail of warm kisses starting from your chest area and following a line down till she reached the very low part of your tummy. you looked up slightly, and she was looking at you, her hands gripping the belt around your jeans. her brows were slightly furrowed but she was smiling at you. it was the most attractive view you’ve ever seen.

_oh shit, this is happening._

you passed your arm on your sweaty forehead, and you could feel her undoing your belt before roughly pulling your jeans down to your knees, with your help, because you were both pretty cramped in that space.

— **you smell so good.** she said with a much deeper voice, leaving one small kiss on your tummy, once again. you noticed she still had a smear of your blood on her right cheek and your body was covered in a couple of burgundy marks too.

she looked down and noticed your panties. simple, white ones with no fancy lace.

you wanted her to touch you. everywhere. you wanted to feel her fingers, her lips, her naked body against yours. this was a very unknown territory for you and yet, you were already addicted to it.

she decided to very slowly move two of her fingers in an up-and-down movement along your labia, still covered by the thin layer of your underwear, gradually soaking. your body started to squirm under hers.

— **you’re so sensitive.** she noticed, without teasing you. her voice was echoing in the truck, while you tried to contain yourself from her painfully gentle and arousing touch.

— **chloe, please.** you hurried to say, half-whispering.

she kept teasing you for a short while, your head still up and looking at her. then she gently pushed the panties aside and you could feel her fingers gently gliding in between your lips and entering inside of you. you let out another moan but tried to suppress it by biting your arm. she let her two fingers there, without moving, to let you time to adapt, and then started to gradually thrust, curling her fingers upward so she could reach your sensitive spot. your entire body started shaking. you were wet, you could feel it. you tried to close your legs together but she pushed them away roughly with one hand, forcing them to stay open while she was fingering you. the back of your head finally rested on the backseat while your hands were trying to find something to grab.

chloe’s thumb started circular movements on your clitoris. your moans were starting to get more frequent and your body could barely stay still. your back was aching, and you were getting closer to release.

 _max, max, max,_ she kept whispering your name with her raspy voice as she was entering you, over and over. it kept you going. you started grinding in her hand for even more sensations.

you let out a very loud _‘fuck’_ when you finally reached your orgasm, sobbing, as she was still giving you a couple last thrusts at full pace. your entire body was hot, disoriented, exhausted. every breath you took felt even better than the previous ones. your eyes were completely shut. you didn’t dare moving, still trying to process what just happened.

she slowly removed her fingers but stayed there, not saying anything, giving you time to recover.

— **that was…** you said, after several seconds of silence, still trying to regain your normal state. you finally decided to open your eyes, looking at the roof of the truck. you felt like you were the luckiest girl on earth.

— **that… just happened.** she said, sounding strangely surprised too. **i do wish you’d get nosebleeds more often in the future, by the way.**

— **i know you did** **_not_ ** **just say that.** you said, lazily laughing between two breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> ... and then she fucks chloe back after, or whatever sequel y'all imagined, but i felt like i wanted to pull a dontnod today so i gave y'all an unfinished ending. :)
> 
> i mentally planned a much longer part for the actual sex part but... how the fuck am i supposed to do that? it's so hard. so have pricefield making out for 99% of the fic. tomorrow? who knows...
> 
> follow me on twt: @chaosmaxine
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
